The present disclosure relates generally to a variable data addition method and system.
Product labeling and security packaging are important components of brand protection, product tracking and authenticating, as well as of anti-counterfeiting initiatives. Such labels/packages must be authorized (i.e., access to them should be privileged), authenticable (e.g., containing encoded/encrypted information that can be decoded/decrypted for security purposes), and unique (i.e., differentiable from any other printed material). In an effort to create such labels/packages, a unique ID, in the form of, for example, a deterrent or mark may be added. Furthermore, measures are often taken to enhance the probability that the product cannot be counterfeited, for example, by making the packaging or labels difficult and/or time consuming to replicate and/or by using variable data printing (VDP).